Optical communications are usually either free-space systems, or systems using waveguides, such as optical fibers or the like. Typically, when the security of information being communicated by way of an optical communications system is of high importance, one or more security layers may be added to the communications signal to protect the integrity and authenticity of the data. For example, data encryption and user authentication are two security layers commonly used in today's communications networks. Data encryption techniques are often used to encode a data stream (e.g., a data stream transmitted by way of a communications signal), preventing users who do not have the proper decryption algorithm from decoding the encoded information transmitted by way of the communications network.
User authentication, on the other hand, involves procedures and/or technologies that are implemented to prevent unauthorized users from gaining access to confidential data. Although both of these techniques help maintain the integrity and authenticity of data transmitted by way of optical communications networks, they both have problems, and may not be sufficient for use in systems where the integrity, confidentiality, and/or authenticity of the data being communicated is of the utmost importance.
For example, standard data encryption algorithms can be broken by powerful computers or advanced computer algorithms. A user employing such resources could intercept encoded communications signals, record the signals, and later decode the signals. As these resources become more readily available and more powerful, the threat to maintaining the integrity and confidentiality of encoded communications signals Increases.
Additionally, although user authentication procedures are often sufficient to ensure that sensitive data is secured at a receiving end of a communications link, they generally do not prevent a hostile user from intercepting communication signals while they are being transmitted. Such unauthorized interceptions of communication signals are difficult to detect, and can be accomplished by way of standard equipment that is readily available, either commercially or otherwise, to would-be data interceptors.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide one or more additional security layers that allow for additional security of communications signals being transmitted in a communications system or network. Specifically, it would be desirable to provide additional encryption to information being communicated by way of optical communications systems, which provides security layers that exceed the security of standard data encryption and user authentication.